The Legend of Korra and the Prophetess' Orphans
by Humb1eBeginnings
Summary: Avatar Korra enters Republic City with many people cheering for her success, but few to count on. A well-known Prophetess has taken three children under her after a war on their island. Korra and their lives must intertwine in order to bring peace.


**Author's note: Hello, I am Humble Beginnings. This is my first fanfiction for the Legend of Korra, but it is far from my first story. The story will follow quite closely to the show as seen on tv. The big difference though is that I am introducing four original characters (OC's) that will change the story line. I must warn you that the story begins with the OC's, because I believe that it is important for you to get to know them some before you see them interact with Korra and the rest of the original cast of The Legend of Korra. So don't worry, Korra will show up. So I hope you enjoy chapter one of my story, and feel free to leave feedback, because that's what makes me a better writer. Feel free to pm me, because I like people. God bless. Enjoy.**_  
_

* * *

**_The Legend of Korra_**

**And**

**The Prophetess' Orphans**

**Book One: Air**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

* * *

Quan sets his bare right foot down on the soil. His green pants are rolled up above his ankles and carries different shades of dirt patches. The 6' 7'' man bends his knees; getting into a squatting position. Sweat rolls down his bare chest and well-toned muscles. His complexion is brown, like caramel, and his dark-brown hair is in dreadlocks, which falls on his shoulders and back. His face, usually calm, appears strained with sweat covering it and dripping from the hair of his chin. Closing his emerald-colored eyes, he begins to concentrate. In his mind he sees a sandy trail in the midst of a jungle bearing many flourishing green trees. An eight year old girl with pale skin and black hair placed in pigtails runs around in a circle with her hands raised in the air. Her mouth is open-wide as she laughs cheerfully.

"_Look what I can do, big brother!" _She squeals. She stops and twirls in the air with a thin trail of fire spiraling around her little body. The fire begins to raise her off the ground till it disperse, leaving her to fall gracefully on her feet.

"_Look at you! Who taught you that?"_

"_Nobody, I taught myself." She exclaims proudly._

"_Hmm…" _He turns his attention to the trees. "_If you can use fire-bending to give you a lift…"_

Quan opens his eyes and grunts. He stares intently at the tree before him. He stomps his right foot again and reaches down to the ground. As he brings his arms back up, the earth around the tree rises also and grips it. His palms are now facing the sky. He begins to spin them over his head slowly while slightly leaning backwards. The rocks and soil clinging to the tree begins to slowly rotate until the tree detaches from the ground, and rises into the air. With a final grunt, Quan turns his body and throws his arms behind him, sending the tree flying into a large pile of uprooted trees.

"Woooo…." He says as his arms dangle in front of him. He then lowers his head, allowing his hair to freely fall over his face.

"Quan!" Yells Ji. Quan raises his head, and pushes back his hair. He places his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath. Ji's blue garment is damp. Quan figured Achar had him working at the dam again. He wouldn't mind going to the dam himself right now. Put the hands of those water-benders to good use by cooling his body off.

"Achar wants a word with you."

"What he wants to talk to me for?" If Achar wants to talk to one of the workers it could be either really bad, or really good. Quan couldn't think of anything really good or bad he's done as of late. He feels it's something he messed up without noticing and someone rushed to report it. There are a couple of faces that runs pass his mind that could have been the rat.

Ji smiles. "I don't know, but he wasn't angry. Matter of fact, he had a cigar in his mouth when he asked!"

Quan uses the back of his hand to wipe sweat off his forehead. "I'll take that as a good sign. Let me put my shirt on."

* * *

Quan knocks on the door of Achar's office. "It's open!"

Quan's takes a small breath before actually pushing the door open. Achar sits behind a large table, probably made of the same kind of wood from the trees he knocked down today, with his leg cross. A cloud of smoke flows from his large crusty lips. The cigar hangs loosely from the left of his mouth. His grey eyes are stern. The light gleams on his shiny, white head. Quan notices that he is wearing a jaded, earth-bender style robe today. Not the style of your average fire-bending elder, but if Achar wants it, he'll get it.

"What are you waiting for? Come and have a seat."

Quan nods and sits at the chair in front of the table. He wears an olive-green tank top and his hair is placed back into a pony-tail.

Achar unfolds his legs and leans closer into the table, placing his hands together on top of it. "You've been working for me exactly three months now. Ask me why I've been keeping track?"

Quan raises a brow. "Umm… Why have you been keeping track?"

Achar slams his fist on the table. "I'm glad you asked. I kept a track on you, because from the moment you began working here I knew that you was going to be one of the strongest and hardworking benders we have among these lazy, good for nothings around here. You're skilled in your crafts and looks to be a rising leader among your peers."

Quan couldn't believe the words coming out of this man's mouth. Despite what was being said, it actually makes him uncomfortable. "Thanks…"

"I want to make you a manager in the lumbering section of my company."

_Manager? _He can't even find the words to respond to this offer.

"Left you speechless, did I? Don't worry!" Achar leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his head. "I believe in you."

"Okay," An unknown pressure begins to weigh on his head. "I guess I'll get back to work now." He stands up quickly, but before he can turn around Achar speaks.

"Wait just one second. There's a qualification you haven't met yet. You must be at least the age of twenty-five to become manager." Quan is only twenty. "But because I respect your work ethic so much, I'll do you a favor and make you manager anyway."

"Thanks." Quan doesn't care whether he left there manager or not. He just did not want to be around Achar. He begins walking away from the table. Achar speaks again.

"Since I'm doing you this favor," Quan stops, but doesn't turns around. "How about you do me a favor."

And now Quan knows why he has been made manager. Achar only wants something for himself. "What?"

"Your sister would make a great fit with the other girls that work at the Green Lotus. Since she's your sister, I'll be sure to pay her well and take good care of her."

Quan's body becomes heated as his head becomes light. "No." He says firmly. He then backs it up with, "That's not a place where I want my little sister to be."

Achar leans forward in his chair, and presses his fingers together. He ponders on the rejection while blowing a stream of smoke from his nostrils. "But I will pay her well. You can use the extra cash, right?" Quan doesn't respond signaling that his choice is not up for debate. "Fine."

Quan stands there expecting for Achar to say more, but he doesn't. "So am I still manager?"

"What kind of man you take me for? Of course you are. And tonight we will celebrate at the Green Lotus!" Quan opens his mouth to reject the offer but he is cut off. "Be there seven o' clock sharp, boy. Don't let me down. Now get back to work."

Quan closes his mouth and walks out with his hands in his pocket. He always thought that promotion was a good thing. Not with Achar. This manager's spot will only bring them closer, something he definitely did not want.

* * *

Quan smiles from the passenger side of Ji's Satomobile as it turns onto Fifth Street. His mind is set on a cold glass of Phalyn's homemade watermelon juice. Ji stops the car in front of the three stories tall, stone built house where Quan lives.

"See you later, Quan." Says Ji.

"Thanks for the ride Ji. See you later."

Quan gets out of the Satomobile and Ji drives off. He takes in a huge breath and slowly lets it all out. "Finally, home."

"Big brother!" Janice, age fourteen with a whole lot of energy and free time, burst through the front door and leaps over the steps leading up to the door. He smiles at the much shorter girl as she runs to him and wraps her arms around his waist. The caramel-colored man with emerald eyes looks down into her tiny, grayish-brown eyes. He always took note how they complimented her pale skin and raven-black hair. Part of her hair is placed in a pony-tail while the rest flows down her back. It is the same way Phalyn wears her hair. She is dressed in a dark red robe that also reminds him of Phalyn.

"I did it!" She says with a huge grin.

Her presence causes him to forget all about the watermelon juice he was craving not even a whole five minutes ago. "What did you do?"

"Watch!" She detaches herself from the massive man, and places her hands together in a praying fashion and closes her eyes.

"_Remember, Janice,"_ Phalyn sits cross-legged with a straight back. The upper portion of her face is covered by darkness, but the paleness of her skin is visible. _"Fire knows no friends. It will hurt enemies and loved ones."_

Janice opens her eyes, sees Quan's face and realizes that he is probably too close. She jumps back quickly. Anxious to perform, right after the jump she tries to spin on her left foot while bringing up her right leg. Lacking balance in her execution, as the fire coarse through her leg she begins falling over. A stream of fire flies from her foot and scorches Quan. However, she doesn't witness the barbequing of her brother; because she is too busy falling on her butt. When she does look at him, the sight of his face looking like burnt toast alarms her.

"Good… Job…" He blinks twice and begins to shake the soot off his face.

"I'm so sorry!" For a small instance in her life, she never wanted to fire bend again.

"Mistakes happen." He smiles and gives her a thumbs up. "I'm proud of you. Keep it up!"

"Really?" She jumps back to her feet, and has forgotten all about not wanting to bend anymore. "Think I will ever be good enough to Pro-Bend?"

"If that's what you want to do." He looks toward the open door. "Where's Phayln?"

"Follow me!" Janice runs up the stoop, and right when she is in the door she says, "Come on!"

Quan walks into the house, taking five steps to get there where it took Janice nearly ten. The first room in the house is the living room. In the center of the left side of the room sits a wide table. Around the table are four fire-benders sitting Indian-style. Lupe is at the head of the table with his glasses on top of his head. He moves his hands around furiously as he talks. Quan can only guess that he's talking about politics. To Lupe's right sits Young Neil. He wears a red bandana on his head. His eyes look heavy which means either two things: Lupe has been talking for a while or he was already sleepy. Both men have a similar brown complexion. On Lupe's left sits a strawberry blonde named Sophie. There's a scowl on her face. When Lupe stops speaking, she begins dishing him some words of her own. Next to her sits Phoebe who is around the same age as Janice. The brown-haired girl's head leans slightly to the side. She has beaten Young Neil to sleep a long time ago. The two females are sisters, and shared the total opposite complexion of the two guys they sit with.

"Hey!" Quan waves at the four. Young Neil is the only one who responds back, and he does so by drowsily raising his hand. To the right from where Quan stands is a doorway leading to the kitchen. Quan sticks his head in to see Sachi and her daughter Sachiko. Although Sachiko is seventeen years old, her and her mother could almost pass for twins. Originally from the Sothern Water Tribe, they both are dressed in blue apparels and have a natural tan.

"Hello Quan." Says Sachi with a warm smile. Quan gets a major whiff of the aroma coming from the steaming pots. He looks pleased.

"What's cooking?" He asks. Sachiko sneakily bends some of the water out of the pot and splashes his feet, causing him to jump. "Hey!"

"Wait till it's ready, wild man." She folds her arms and sticks out her tongue.

Quan laughs. "Were you mean like this when you were her age?" He asks Sachi.

"I'm not mean!" Yells Sachiko with her fists clenched.

Sachi giggles at the two. "You two remind me of your father and myself when we were younger, Sachiko. We would tease each other like this so much that we eventually got married!"

Red streaks appear across both Sachiko and Quan's face. "Mom!"

"Quan, where are you?" Says Janice.

Quan begins to stammer before he could even speak. "I think Janice wants me!"

He backs out the kitchen quickly and catches up with Janice who had already exited the living room to the back area where the bottom rooms and the staircase are.

"She's on the third floor!" says Janice, who is half way up the stairs. Quan catches up with her and stays near her all the way to the third floor. There are four rooms on the third floor, and it doesn't take him long to figure out that Phalyn is in the "Spirit Zone." She doesn't recognize the room as the Spirit Zone, but everyone else does. This room is where Phalyn usually meditates in. The name was created by Young Neil after a joke he made after sitting down with Phalyn during meditation. He recalled that he felt like he was outside his body and he could see it from the ceiling. Everyone laughed, but he was telling the honest truth.

Phalyn, who many calls Prophetess Phalyn, name has gone far in her thirty four years of living. Although she is well known for her spirituality, her fire-bending is something to be reckoned with as well. Though she is far from old age, her wisdom and life experience places her in a place of high regard. The gangs that inhabited Republic City make sure to steer clear of her simply because of the people she knows. The house they are in is owned by her. It was given to her by a dear friend and teacher by the name of Nykenya. With so much space available in the house, she used it to shelter many people in her six years of owning it, especially those that sailed with the prominent Captain Peleg, which is one of the reasons why the gangs didn't meddle with her.

Once at the door, Quan does the honors of knocking.

"Come in." says Phayln. Doing as they were commanded, they walk in to see Phalyn sitting on the floor in the center of the room smiling. Like Janice, she has pale skin and her long black hair also contains a high pony tail. Her red robe is filled with various designs of flowers. She has large, brown eyes and she is actually shorter than Janice.

"Quan, I'm glad you're home."

"It's good to be home." He pauses before going on about what he wants to talk about. "Achar promoted me to manager today, but I don't trust his intentions."

Phayln's eyes tighten. "I have been in deep intercession for you today. What I heard in the Spirit is that deception is before you. Achar is up to no good, and I personally know he is a selfish man. I tried giving him the benefit of the doubt, but it is time you separate yourself from him."

"But he has already invited me to the Green Lotus for tonight. I didn't necessarily accept, but he kind of forced it on me."

"Did he?" Phayln grows silent and closes her eyes. After what seems like forever for Quan, she opens her eyes and speaks. "Tonight you will go to the Green Lotus and you will take your brother with you. Tell Achar that Prophetess Phayln has ordered you to be removed from that place."

"Can I go?" Asks Janice.

"No!" Says Quan quickly. "That place is too dangerous."

"I can fight, too! Look!" Janice jumps in the air with her left knee raised. She takes that same leg and turns it clockwise as fire surrounds it. While bringing her foot down to the floor, she leans her head into the kick too much causing her to flip over and land on her back. "Wait!" Back on her feet. "I got this!" She tries the same move, and got the same result. "Wait…" After three more failed attempts. "I know I can do it!" She points at Quan. "I did it before you came. Honestly!"

"You can't go Janice, because I need you to accompany me on a very important journey." Says Phayln.

Janice gasps loudly. "Really? That sounds way cooler than going to the Green Lotus!" She pokes her tongue out at Quan. In return, a pebble hits her in the head. "Ow!" She grabs her head. "Hey!"

She shoots back a small flame from her hands. He takes a quick step back, and uses a rock walk to block the flame. Janice peaks around the wall and sends another flame at his foot, causing him to hop to the other foot. She quickly goes to the other side of the wall and sends another flame, which makes him jump back to his first foot.

"Dance!" She yells as she begins to shoot fire at his feet at a rapid pace. Quan laughs as he continues to dodge the flames. Phalyn claps her hands in the rhythm she sees him jumping in. Quan sways his arms with every jump in his best attempt to dance.

The door opens and Gan walks in. "Phalyn." She doesn't hear him. When he sees his siblings goofing off in front of her, he becomes a bit irritated. He sets his jaw and walk passes them with much force in each step. Quan and Janice stops what they are doing.

"Hello, brother." Speaks Quan lightly. Gan looks back at his twin. Gan's skin is much darker than Quan's, and instead of dreads, he has a light brown, curly fro. He also has amber colored eyes. What they do have in common is their majorly tall height, muscular built, and the glorious beard. He wears a black shirt, dark grey slacks, and black boots.

"Hey." He turns back to face Phalyn. "Isaiah is sick."

Isaiah is Phalyn's winged tiger.

Quan drops the rock wall back into the floor. "Did you feed him some tender grass?"

Gan rolls his eyes. "What do you think? Of course I did. But that didn't work."

Quan places a finger on his chin and thinks for a moment. "Did you soak the grass in some boiled caucus juice?"

Gan furrows his eyebrows. "No."

"No problem, I'll go take care of him. . ."

Gan gets in his face. "I got it Quan!"

Quan gets closer to his face. "I'm just trying to help!"

"Nobody needs your help!"

"Fine, that's all you had to say!"

"I never asked for your help in the first-"

A fire blast crashes near their feet. Both look at Phalyn to see an angry look on her face. "Stop it." She looks at Janice. "Go take care of Isaiah."

"Okay!" She says quickly and scampers out. Gan glares a hole in the back of her head. Phalyn clears her throat regaining his attention. He looks up to see that she still has that fierce look in her eyes. Unable to hold the look any longer, she releases it with a sigh.

"You two should have been named Jacob and Esau." Quan gives Gan a tiny smile. Gan turns his head from him, but can't stop himself from smirking. "Gan, you will be going to the Green Lotus with Quan tonight."

This puts him back in a bad mood. "Isn't that where all those thugs go hang out at?"

"That's why I want you to go there with him."

Gan looks at his twin with a disappointed look on his face. "What did you get yourself into, brother?"

"I'm in no trouble. Achar invited me there while I was at work today. Phalyn said it's time for me to separate myself from him, so that's what will happen tonight."

Gan folds his arms. "I agree. I never liked you working for that pig."

"But I needed the job."

"Yea, I know, but still…. You're too good for him. He only wants to use you."

"Yea, you're right."

Phalyn smiles as the two begins to talk about their day. This is literally the biggest sibling rivalry she has ever seen; yet, she wouldn't dare question their love for each other. The Twins have gone through a lot together. Phalyn knew that together they could make a world of a difference. However, she also knew that a bout between the two could stir up much more than either one of the young men would probably intended for. She prays often that day do not come. It was only three years ago when she got a whiff of the two placed against each other because of an unpopular situation back on Shalom Island. A situation that has haunted her and the three kin since the day they departed from that place.

* * *

The time is six fifty-six, and the sun is near gone. Quan and Gan can hear jazz being played inside of the Green Lotus from the other side of the street where they stand. They watch as a few shady looking characters walk in. Most people that went in were male and were wearing either trench coats or high collared garments. The twin brothers didn't quite fit the dress code. Quan wears a brown leather jacket, black shirt and pants, and brown boots. His hair hangs loose. Gan wears a long sleeve, blue shirt with matching pants, and white shoes.

"Let's get this over with." Says Quan.

Gan nods his head. "Right after you."

Quan leads the way. Once making it to the entrance of the club, they have to stop because in front of the door stands a heavy set man with a large scar on his forehead, and is dressed in a burgundy garment. His black hair is slicked back, and his mustache curls upward. In his hand is a list.

"Name?" His accent is proper, which catches the Twins off guard.

"You seriously have a list for this place?" Says Gan.

He gives Gan a disgusted look. "Why, of course. This is not some cheap liquor store you are acquainted with, young sir. This is a classier venue than you are accustomed to, hence your style of dressing."

Gan's eyes widen. "My…" He begins to speak in a mock accent of the man. "I am terribly sorry for intruding on your fine establishment here, dear sir. Surely there are some quite intelligent minds in there, hence the fact that it must take wit for spineless snakes to get over on people. Ah, how about-"

"Gan." Says Quan.

"-I go and buy some overpriced colognes-"

"Gan, stop it."

"-spray it on a suit I bought using money I stolen-"

"Gan!"

"What Quan!"

"Enough." Quan gives him a hard stare. Gan opens his mouth to rebottle, but he ends up accepting defeat. At least he got to tell off that guy a little bit. Quan faces the _bouncer_ and sees his face turning bright red. "Pardon me, my name is Quan."

He searches the list for his name. "Quan… Quan… Ah, Quan!" He looks at him again. "You are free to enter, sir."

"And my brother is my guest."

"Is his name on the list?" He asks sharply.

"No, but-"

"He cannot enter then."

Gan grunts. "Whatever. Go ahead, brother."

"But-"

Gan walks off. "You know my methods." He looks back and shows off a mischievous smirk.

Quan does know his brother's methods and that worries him a lot. Nevertheless, he enters into the Green Lotus for the first time ever. Before him seem to be an entirely new world. Every man he sees has either a drink in his hand, or is drunk. Women wearing very fitting petticoat dresses is either dancing to the music, carrying drinks, or in the grasp of one of the men.

"Let me go!" He hears one female scream.

"Hey baby, don't be like that." Says a yellow teeth man in purple.

"Let her go, punk!" A man in a black trench coat uses water-bending to take the drink out of the man's cup and freeze his face. He then slams his head into the table shattering the ice. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

Quan instantly favors the man in the black trench coat. He gives him another look to remember his face. The man is white with a square jaw. He has blonde locks and a pair of dark tinted shades covers his eyes. From neck up Quan could see deep scars. The man looks at him. They stand there for a long moment before the blonde haired man walks off.

The jazz music from before has died down. Quan assumes they are on break. The music is actually the only thing he could find good about the place. He definitely would not let Janice work here. What could Achar possibly do with a fourteen year old anyway? Are there fourteen year olds here now?

"Achar is expecting you." A woman wearing a red petticoat dress stands before him. Her cleavage catches his attention first causing him to go wide-eyed and look at her face. She gives him a seductive smile. "This way."

While following behind her, he does all he can not to stare at the plump little shape in the back of her dress. Never in his life has he seen women dressed like this. She peaks over her shoulder at him.

"If you want, after you talk with Achar, you can have a more personal meeting with me."

Quan blushes. "No, no. I'll pass. I don't plan to be long."

"Suit yourself."

They finally approach the table. Like his office, Achar prefers to use wooden chairs and higher tables. Achar sits with two men beside him. The man to his left wears a cream colored outfit with a matching hat. The hat is pulled down in the front to keep his eyes shadowed. His demeanor comes off very serious. The man to the right of Achar wears a purple outfit, and he has puffy blonde hair. He has a huge grin on his face as he looks at Quan. Achar himself wears a white robe with golden trimming. In his mouth is another cigar.

"Quan, have a seat, my boy!" Speaks Achar. Quan tells his guide thanks and sits down. "This here is Nappa." The man with serious look nods his head. "And this is Chuk."

The blonde hair man shakes hands with Quan. "How do you like the place so far?"

Quan finds Chuk's tan face very shiny.

"Umm… Not my style."

Chuk eyes him as if he is strange, but realization hits him in the head. "How could I forget? You're Prophetess Phalyn's kid! How is she doing? That lady is…" Achar glares at him. "… seeeeeuuuuuch a good woman. Yes indeed."

Achar starts talking. "Now before we talk about your manager postion…"

"Yea, about that…"

"Hey kid, shut up and let him talk!" Snaps Nappa. Quan feels a twitch in his wrist. He begins to examine the man before him. Pale skin and black hair. Wide shoulders. Quan peers down at the table to see veins throbbing out of Nappa's hand. He assumes he's a fire bender. If his guess is right, he could easily deflect whatever attack he has with a rock wall.

"Calm down, Nappa. Let him talk." Achar motions for Quan to continue. "Now what is it?"

"Prophetess Phalyn has ordered me to be removed from your company."

Archar grows silent. He begins to tap his fingers on the table. "Okay, but what do you want to do?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Gan quietly closes the window behind him and dusts his hands off. The building is a whole story shorter than Phalyn's house, which he climbs all the time for personal training. His father use to make him climb mountains beginning at the age thirteen. Though it hurt, he definitely can admit it paid off in the long run. Despite the climb being a walk in the park, he becomes disappointed. He was at least expecting to run into some _"security thugs" _in the alley so he could practice his combative skills. Every since Quan started working, he had no one strong enough to spar with anymore. Hopefully, after tonight that would change.

"What are you doing up here?" Says Sasha calmly.

Gan looks at her in awe. The female before him has scarlet red hair with amber-colored eyes just like his. Her skin is pale and her attire consists of a red robe with a large split in the front, partially showing the red slacks she wears underneath. Her robe has gold trimming on it. Gan feels butterflies flapping in his belly. He can't quite recognize what's going on within himself, but he doesn't have time to figure it out. His brother awaits him.

"I came to get my brother."

"I'm sure you won't find him in my room." Her tone is bolder now.

Gan feels embarrassed. He definitely didn't mean to break into a young maiden's room. His mother taught him better. "Pardon me, this is a big mistake. I truly don't want any trouble. I just need to go down stairs."

"We're not too fond of trespassers here." Her tone now holds a lot more attitude. Fire forms in the palms of her hands.

Gan takes note to that fire and smirks. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Don't worry." She does a half spin and sends a stream of fire in Gan's direction. After the flame is gone, she sees that the 6' 7'' target has vanished. She looks up to see his large torso gliding over her. He lands a few a feet away from her, executing a combat roll. "You're not getting away!"

She throws a combination of kicks and punches his way, producing a total of three more streams. Gan takes no time to get back to his feet and face the fire head on. He ducks under the first one. Leaping into the air, he does a split to dodge the next one. The final blast is a few inches away from him as he lands back on his feet. He spins on his toes to dodge it and gets into a squatting, earth-bender stance. He slams his foot down and grunts loudly. Sasha flinches, and raises a small wall of fire.

"Fire wall?" Says Gan. "Nice. That's a pretty advanced move for such a pretty woman."

Sasha grits her teeth. "Are you taunting me? Show me your power, you coward!" She flicks two fireballs up with her hands, brings them together to create one, and dropkicks it at Gan.

"Wow…" Is all Gan could say. He executes a corkscrew into the air leaving the fireball to crash and burn into the door. He lands it, and then places his fist in the palm of his hand and bows. "I enjoyed your performance, madam. Now it's my turn."

He swiftly moves and positions himself right before her. His speed causes her to fire bend prematurely, which she only gives off a small flame. Her outstretched arms begin to feel a bunch of light taps. She swings her arm up to regain herself, and possibly dish out another attack, but they fall limp. The taps happens again in her back and the back of her legs. Two seconds later, her entire body collapses to the floor. She lifts her head to see the toe of Gan's white shoes.

"Great, a chi blocker."

Gan looks down on her. "Just to let you know, you're very attractive. I didn't get your name." She spits on his shoe. Gan gets an annoyed look on his face. "That reminds me." He goes to her bed and tears some of the blanket and ties it around her mouth. "Don't worry, you will be feeling back to normal soon. I didn't tie the knot too tight, so you can get it off easily. Nice meeting you." He then walks away from her as she muffles all but kind words about him.

* * *

"I'm going to stick with Prophetess Phalyn's orders." Says Quan.

Achar has a grimace on his face. "One day you are going to have to man up, kid. She can't make your every move."

"I appreciate your offer, but I must be on my way." Quan gives a final head nod, and pushes back from the table. Nappa gives him a cold, hard look.

"You'll be seeing me again, boy." Says Achar.

Quan leaves the table. He tells himself he is not going to look back. If he could get out without any trouble, that would be awesome.

"I'm going to smash your face!" Shouts a gruff voice.

Quan looks in the direction of the voice to see the orange, spiky hair of Raleigh standing in front an angry, bulky, stout man with a buzz cut. To his surprise, Raleigh is wearing a red trench coat. Quan walks up and taps him on his shoulder.

"What?" Raleigh says sharply as he turns around. He has a pair of amber shades on his face. Realizing it's Quan, his gaze softens. "Quan? Does the Prophetess know you're here?"

"Yes…" He says hesitantly. "Does she know you're here?"

Before he could answer, the angry man says, "Where's my money?"

"I don't owe you thing, guy!" says Raleigh.

"Liar!" He grabs Raleigh by the shirt, but he quickly pushes him off. Quan gets in between the two.

"Calm down!"

"Move out the way, boy!" says the angry man.

Quan's eye twitches as he sees a tiny movement in the man's shoulder. His body tenses up. The time begins to slow down. He closes his eyes.

"_Not everyone is willing to reach peace like you are." _Says Captain Peleg. _"Especially if you're dealing with a fool or a man filled with pride."_

Quan opens his eyes and slant them right. He sees the man's fist clench. Cutting his eyes back left, he can see the toes of his right foot crunching up in his boot. The man's body begins to twist at its waist. Before he could lift his arm, Quan stomps his right foot unto the floor. A rock springs up through the wooden surface, and shields Quan from the angry man's punch. The rock shatters into pieces, which is exactly what Quan anticipated. Before the rock shattered, he had already side-stepped around the piece of earth and positioned himself behind the angry man. Without a moment's hesitation, Quan takes the man's arm and twists it behind his back.

"Let's calm down and talk this out like adults." Says Quan firm, but carefully.

The man begins to squirm in his lock, but can't break loose. "Help!"

"Help?" Quan says with a puzzled look. "I'm not harming you."

Raleigh notices a group of men approaching them. "This may get messy." The total of the men is eight, and the majority of them have a sinister look on their face.

Quan looks at them wide-eyed. "Wait, we're not here to fight." Despite his words, half of the men are already in their fighting stances.

Raleigh's hands come ablaze. "Fighting is our only way out."

_There got to be another way. _Quan thinks to himself.

"AHHHHHH!" The scream of a man causes everyone to look to the majority's right. A large man is airborne. He flies directly into two of the men opposing Quan and Raleigh.

"Brother, you're too kind." Gan walks through the crowd of men with his hands in his pockets. Being taller than most, a few of the men tilt their head back to look up at him. "You actually waited on me to share the action."

_I guess it won't be another way now. _Quan holds his head down in disappointment. He really did not want to fight.

Gan's confident stride causes the men to freeze. Nobody wants to be the first to take him on. Gan looks at Raleigh with a scowl on his face. "You're not supposed to be here."

Raleigh may barely come to Gan's neck, but he has an attitude just as big. He folds his arms and shrugs. "What do you know?"

Gan steps closer to the orange-haired man. "I know you are making some stupid mistakes."

Raleigh clenches his fist as a vein throbs in his neck. "You don't know jack, chump."

The two begin to have a heated exchange of words. They are so caught up in winning the argument; they don't notice the fresh wave of men joining the others. Quan, still holding a tight grip on the angry man, takes quick notice to the increase.

"Guys. . ."

This doesn't get their attention.

"Hey, listen…"

Still no luck.

"Gan and Raleigh!" He shouts.

"What?" They snap. It doesn't take them long to realize that they are now the center of the club's attention. So many surrounded them that it becomes difficult to make out who's the fighters and who's the spectators. However, it starts to become clear when the different elements begin to appear before them.

Gan shakes his head and pats his fro. "We'll finish this conversation later, fireball." His eyes lock on the two nearest benders. He makes a dash toward them. One sends a trail of fire his way while the other whips out water. Gan does an elegant spin to dodge the fire, and then skips over the water. The two benders don't have a chance for a second attack, because Gan is already between them jabbing away at their bodies with his fingers. They try to retaliate, but their limbs go limp. They fall to the floor with a thud.

"Leave it to Gan to get things started." Says Quan dully.

"Can you let me go now?" asks the man in Quan's clutch. He has finally calmed down. "I just want to go home."

"You're the reason," he stops talking and groans. He releases his grip. "Get out of here." The man runs for it.

"Watch out." Says Raleigh. He jumps in front of Quan. He quickly raises his foot and strikes the oncoming flame with that of his own. The approaching bender is not prepared for the two quick jabs Raleigh executes, which sends out two fireballs. They plant into his chest to send him flying into an earth bender behind him. Two water-benders come in as replacements and begin to do synchronized hand motions. They conjure up two trails of water, and send them in Quan and Raleigh's direction. Quan swiftly puts Raleigh behind him and rises up a wall of stone. The water hits it, but does no damage. He then sends the wall rushing toward the two. They are too slow to dodge it, and become road kill.

"This is going to be a long night." Says Quan. He watches as Gan, almost effortlessly, takes out four more men.

Gan ducks under a heavy boulder being flung at him. He takes a look at his brother. "Are you going to fight or what?"

Quan raises two rocks send them into the face and gut of a fire-bender leaping toward Gan. It leaves him sprawled on the floor. He gives Gan a look that says, "Happy?"

"Stop!" yells Achar. All the bending stops. Achar steps in the midst of everyone with his two main men with him. He looks directly at Quan and points a sharp finger at the door. "Get out of here."

Quan looks back at him. "Let's go."

Gan smiles. "It was fun while it lasted."

* * *

On the third floor of Phalyn's house is a room dedicated to Isaiah. Isaiah, as mentioned before, is a winged tiger. These rare breeds of tigers are known for their large, majestic wings that are mounted on their shoulders. Though the tigers are orange with black stripes, their wings are white, black, or yellow. Isaiah's wings are white.

Phalyn and Janice sit with the large mammal inside his room.

"Quan knew just what to give him." Says Phayln as she observes the condition of Isaiah. He licks Janice's hands cheerfully.

Janice smiles proudly. "My big brother knows all about animals. When we were living in the village, he would always find ways to tend to the animals!" As if she's a light switch, the beam on her face disappears. The thought of home can sometimes bring sadness to the young fire-bender. Phayln places a comforting hand on her back. Janice looks at her with teary eyes. "Why do people fight?"

Phayln begins to weigh her answer, esecially knowing that the source of the question was the war that caused Janice to leave her home three years ago. "It all starts with pride." Before she can go further into details, the door opens and the Twins and Raleigh steps in. Phalyn takes one look at Gan and assumes that things are about to get rowdy. "Now before you two get started, let me make it clear that I don't want any shouting."

"Okay." Speaks Quan, but he's not the one Phalyn is speaking too.

Gan has loss his patience with Raleigh long before tonight's incident. "You can thank hot shot over here for having us to risk our lives."

"I never asked for your help." Says Raleigh. "And if my memory serves me right, you were the first to attack."

"The fight was unavoidable, boy." Says Gan harshly. "How about you just shut up and let me talk to Prophetess Phayln."

"You are not going to get away with talking to me like that forever. You're treading on thin ice."

"Both of you, quiet!" growls Phalyn. The two close their mouths, but the tension is still very present. After a moment of silence, the prophetess finally decides to release the flood. As she begins to speak, she stops herself after seeing Quan. "Quan, I want you to tell me what happened."

Quan hesitates before speaking. "Raleigh was confronted by this guy. . ."

"Don't try to cover for him!" snaps Gan. "We found Raleigh in the Green Lotus caught up with those thugs."

Phayln blows a bit of fire from her nose after hearing Gan's accusation. "Is this true?"

Raleigh glares at Gan before answering. "It's my life, and I'm going to live it however the hell I want to."

Phalyn's brown eyes begins turning red. The temperature in the room rises. "Everyone out, but Raleigh." She says lowly.

Janice mounts on Isaiah's back. She gives Raleigh a long, emphatic look before she and the winged tiger follow after her twin brothers. Rarely does she see Phayln upset at all. Yet, she doubts she would hurt Raleigh.

The four make their way to the living room, and sit in silence. Each dealing with their own share of thoughts. Eventually, Quan can't take the silence anymore and turns on the radio. The news is on.

"Is Raleigh in trouble?" asks Janice.

"Big trouble." Says Quan.

"Serves him right." Says Gan. "He's only going to bring trouble here."

"_**Breaking news!" **_says an urgent voice from the radio. _**"The Avatar's first official press conference live!"**_

"_**Hello?"**_ speaks Korra shyly. The microphones screeches afterwards. _**"I'm Korra, your new Avatar."**_

"If Raleigh doesn't stop, the Avatar will just take care of him." Gan chuckles to himself.

They listen as the journalist begins firing off questions to the Avatar.

"_**Uh… yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet. See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality."**_

"I want to meet her!" says Janice.

Gan rolls his eyes. "You have no chance."

"You'll meet her one day." Says Quan loudly, extinguishing Gan's remark.

Gan only shrugs and stands up. "I'm off to bed. Night."

Janice looks at Quan. "Will I really meet her?"

Quan smiles. "Of course you will. I'll make sure of it. And guess what."

"What?"

"I found a good deal on tickets to the Pro-Bender games tomorrow." He pulls out the tickets and shows them off.

Janice gasps. "You're amazing!" She tackles his neck.

Gan, standing in the hallway, listens as Janice begins to go on and on about how great of a brother Quan is and Quan telling her how special she is to him. He folds his arms tightly as a scowl comes to his face.

"Disgusting."

* * *

**Author's note: That is chapter one. Chapter two is already mapped out, just got to type it out. Did you enjoy? I enjoyed writing it. Feedback. Private Message me. And definitely bear with me to the next chapter. God bless. Oh, and if there's anything you want me to read simply make your request known. I'll get to it and let you know what I think. Peace.**


End file.
